


Snow and ashes (art)

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Digital Art, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: Birthday gift toAddie_Deefor her fic"Snow and ashes"





	Snow and ashes (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addie_Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/gifts).



В подарок для [Addie_Dee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_Dee/pseuds/Addie_Dee) к ее фику ["Снег и пепел"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3378767)

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ulJoN79.jpg)


End file.
